Chomper/Gallery
Character Gallery of Chomper. Official Artwork Chomper's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg Eager Chomper.jpg DVD Cover Appearances Book Covers Appearances The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Baby chomper crying.png Chompe near sinking sands.jpg Chomper's egg.png ChomperCera.jpg Chomper Bites Cera.jpg Chomper finds his parents.jpg Chomper licks Littlefoot.jpg Chomper tripped his mother.jpg Chomper bites Strut.png Chomper butterflies.png Jumping Chomper on Smoking Mountain.jpg Ozzy and Strut grab Chomper.jpg Littlefoot tries to run from baby Chomper.jpg Scared of Chomper.jpg Dancing Chomper.jpg Scared Chomper Hugs Ducky.jpg Chomper's egg.png|Chomper before when he was about to hatch Chomper splat.jpg The vicious Chomper.jpg Chomper splat 2.jpg Chomper hugs Littlefoot.png Biting Chomper.png Biting Chomper 2.png The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Chomper 3.jpg Chomper bites another Sharptooth to try and save his friends.jpg Chomper cute.jpg Chomper gather green.jpg Chomper is sad after Cera hurts his feelings.jpg Chomper laugh.png Chomper shocked.jpg Chomper death glare.jpg Chomoer eye reflection.jpg HungryChomper zpsa246189f.jpg LittlefootChomperandChompersMother.jpg Chomper cutie.png A Disappointed Chomper.png More Chomper.png Thinking Chomper.png the angry Chomper.png|Chomper, angry that Plated Sharptooth attacked his mother The Brave Chomper.png The Land Before Time (TV series) Chomper eat.png Chomper looking mean.png Chomper looking up to no good.png Chomper and Petrie.png ChomperandRubyHugging.jpg TheGangandChomper.jpg ChomperShowingDuckyhisTeeth.jpg Chomper sticks.jpg Chomper and rocks.png Tv series.jpg Splat Chomper.png Chomper the nice Sharptooth.png Angry Chomper and Littlefoot.png Chomper saves Ducky.png A vicious Chomper.png A vicious Chomper 2.png A vicious Chomper 3.png Chomper says no.png Swimming Chomper2.png A vicious Chomper 5.png Soccer Chomper.png Chomper Yuck.png The sad Chomper.png ChompersNewHat.png SneakyChomper.png Sledding Chomper.jpg happy Chomper.jpg uth Oh Chomper.png ChompersNoseJob.png Constipated Chomper.png the flying Chomper.png The vicious Chomper 7.jpg a cute Chomper 2.png an irate Chomper.png the innocent Chomper.png the angry Chomper 2.png the very sad Chomper.png Chomper, Petrie, and Scuttle.png Chomper and Spike.png Tarzan Chomper.png the suspicious Chomper.png Gang of Seven 3.png the cute smiling Chomper.png weird looking Chomper.png the bold sailing Chomper.png Chomper and the tired Ruby.png the sitting Chomper 2.png the frantic Chomper.png the angry Chomper2.png Chomper and Dara.png The Devilish Chomper 2.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m19s030.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m34s188.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m47s729.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m51s612.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-20h11m52s170-3.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h37m10s667.png vlcsnap-2017-01-31-01h07m08s207.png vlcsnap-2017-01-31-20h39m05s364.png The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Chomper and Ruby in Journey of the Brave.png|Unfinished shot of Chomper in the leaked trailer, without his thumb and prominent breasts JOTB Chomper.png|Chomper from Nov. 6, 2015 production wrap party, with finished design A Vicious Chomper 4.png The Gang of Seven.png Ruby and Chomper JOTB.png Chomper, Ruby, and others.png Chomper and Ruby planning.png the sneaking Chomper and Ruby.png Chomper and Ruby 2.png Chomper and Ruby 3.png Dancing Chomper and Ruby.png Chomper and Wild Warms.png The splatted wild arms.png Chomper, Ruby, and Grandpa Longneck.png the sniffing Chomper.png Chomper and Ruby again.png Chomper, Ruby, and Horned Sharptooth.png Merchandise Miscellaneous Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg vlcsnap-2014-08-06-22h43m08s227_zps0929ce5e.png|Chomper running from Longnecks moreChomper.jpg|Chomper and his parents again. Worried_Chomper_by_metadude1234.png|Worried Chomper hungrychomper.png|Hungry Chomper. Chomperstail.jpg|Chomper holding his tail Chomper cute.jpg|Chomper and his parents. Trexes.jpg|Baby Chomper with his parents chomper jelly.png|Chomper covered in jelly AngryChomper.png|Chomper is angry. PuffedUpChomper.jpg Chompergreen.png chomperCera.jpg Chomperfood.jpg|Chomper eating Stinging Buzzers Chomperew.png LBT-LittleFootAndChomper.jpg Chomper clam.png cute Chomper|Chomper the cute baby Sharptooth ut oh Chomper.png chomper friends.png Chomper butterflies.png Chomper leaves.png|Chomper and leaves chomper water.png|Chomper with animation glitch hiding Chomper.png|Chomper hiding from Doc swimming Chomper.png Chomper snow.png Chomper walking.png Chomper sledding.png chomper ruby fire.png Chomper is pleased.jpg poor Chomper.jpg|Chomper is sad after the others get mad at him Chomper roar.png|Chomper roaring Ruby and Chomper.png Chomper and Kosh.png|Chomper and Kosh Land before time stickers.jpg Bored Chomper.png grandpa and Chomper.png Mad Doc.jpg|Doc finds Chomper Chomper attacks cave teeth.png|Chomper attacks the leaking cave teeth Ducky and Chomper.png happy chomper.png|Chomper and Ducky are happy the amazing Chomper.jpg happy Chomper 2.png chomper and ruby.png dino crash.png More Chomper stuff.png RubyChomper.png Chomper 2.jpg topps and Chomper.png Chomper run.jpg chomper caught.png Chomper laugh.png cute Chomper 2.jpg angry chomper.jpg Chomper 3.jpg Chomper gather green.jpg|Chomper gathering plants for his friends Chomper dancing IMG 3157.JPG Category:Galleries